Children of the Night
by Merry Harkness
Summary: A new girl turns up at camp and intrigues Percy and Annabeth. Still Percabeth but with an OC to add to the usual gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hello and welcome to the new and (in my opinion) improved version of Children of the Night. After coming to a place in the previous one where the plot became quite weird and, in my opinion, unbelievable. And so after at least a month I give you the story.**

* * *

**Electra P.O.V.**

The door creaked open in the Big House as we entered as two shadowed and hooded figures. Everyone had stopped to stare as we had passed through the camp but we had spared no glances for them. If anything I felt embarrassed that Mother was taking me to camp personally. Having a goddess for a Mother can be bloody annoying sometimes; they are so stubborn. Mother progressed in her usual slow and regal manner while I shadowed her trying to look only half as confident. The whispers around the edges of the hallway made me want to withdraw into myself and hide in the shadows. A centaur entered from a door set in the rear wall of the hall, approached and bowed low to Mother; the other creatures in the hallway just then noticed the goddess' presence there and sunk to their knees or bent at the waist.

"My lady, my name is Chiron, what do you require." The centaur whispered so that no others heard our business, not that it would matter if they did. He waved his hand behind him then, gesturing for everyone in the hall to carry on.

"Only and audience with Dionysus, Chiron." My mother's smooth voice caressed my ears before I realised what she was saying. Suddenly I laughed, the sound echoing through the hall at the thought of the great, jolly wine god reduced to the camp manager. While Chiron looked bemused, Mother's chuckles replied to my mirth from beside me. Without delay we were then lead towards the door labelled 'Rec Room'.

The office door was opened by Chiron and through the widening crack I saw many figures surrounding a small table in the centre of the room. They seemed deep in conversation but as soon as one of them spotted us and stopped talking the rest turned their heads and stared at our small party. I hoped they could not see my face; I still wanted to go and hide in a corner somewhere where no one would find me.

Dionysus looked up in his characteristic bored way, scrambling to his feet when he saw who was at the door. He had been ready to berate an unfortunate demigod who burst into a council meeting.

"Lady Nyx, to what do we owe this pleasure? It has been years." He intoned; now full of a little more life. He even put his coke down on the table. My face must have shown some form of expression as it was then that everyone noticed me. Unconsciously I staggered back a few steps before Mother's hand pressed against my back, steadying me. I looked up at her and nodded my thanks. Then the black hood of my cloak decided to fall and pool around my shoulders, revealing my before unseen face. My eyes darted around the room trying not to focus on anyone in particular as my head reeled with all the unwanted information that is was taking in.

I saw twenty people around the table along with Dionysus and a couple of empty chairs. The table had a green felt top and holes in each corner, it was a pool table. Two faces stood out from the rest one was a boy who had messy black hair and sea green eyes that were focused intently on me, he was definitely a son of Poseidon. The other was a girl who looked the same age as the boy but had blond wavy hair and slate grey eyes and seemed identical to the Lady Athena in appearance. I presumed she was one of her children.

Mother withdrew her hood to expose her flawless face. She was pale skinned, like me, with raven hair, another feature of hers I also shared. I always found her so beautiful to look at. Currently she looked about thirty years old and her face was soft but her expression was as hard as ice as she studied my every move, no doubt waiting to criticise me. Her amber eyes burnt holes in my skin while her full, red lips twisted into a shape that I knew meant that she was displeased with me. Her raven locks were hanging down her back, just past her shoulders and I noticed how they looked almost like a birds feathers as her hand swooped down towards my now exposed upper arm. My arm burned but I ignored the pain that her hand caused and looked towards my black boots as I silently begged for her forgiveness. I knew that the swipe would look no more than a playful tap to observers but by the gods she could put some power behind her strikes.

All this had transpired in no more than a few seconds and the goddess wasted no time in turning back to Dionysus saying:

"Forgive me for arriving unannounced, this is my daughter, Electra. I have come to give her up to your care to train. I have educated her to the best of my ability but my knowledge has limits. Will you train her?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Mother had told me that it was merely a courtesy call and she wanted me to come along so that I could be better-rounded in etiquette.

"Mother! You said this was a courtesy call. You said that you just had some unfinished business with Lord Dionysus." Mother did not usually keep things from me, just like she did not usually hit me, but I suppose being a goddess gives you an unarguable right to not reveal the whole truth to people and treat them are you see fit.

"I did have unfinished business; you, my child. I can assure you that you will be well looked after. You need not cling to your mother for the whole of your life. Grow up, have fun, have a life, you should not have to spend all your time listening to me drone on about the godly affairs that I deal with. You are too young for that. As for deceiving you, I knew that you would not come if you knew you were being dropped off here. You forget that you are my child and I know you better than anyone else."

"I suppose Mother." I was taken aback by the amount of love she was showing to me in front of an audience. One that was still silent and watching our exchange with curious eyes.

"Well," Dionysus interjected cautiously, "we will be happy to accept your daughter into the camp. However there is a small issue."

"How so my friend?" Mother's voice was filled with impatience.

Dionysus squirmed under Mother's unbreakable gaze. "No disrespect intended, my lady, but you do not have a cabin here at Camp Half-Blood and I doubt that you would want your daughter staying in the Hermes cabin as annoying as those children are. What will you do about –"

He broke off in the middle of his sentence as his eyes raked across my form until they rested just above my head. "Impossible." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry; I must have forgotten to mention it." Nyx added as a tilted my head back to look at what was ever so interesting to everyone else. I audibly gasped as I saw that a holographic image of two crossing torches hovered above the space I currently occupied. "My great-times-something-niece Hecate said that she would look out for Electra as we share a few domains. Awfully nice of her, don't you think." Then turning to me once more she gripped my shoulders. "My child, train hard and fight well and I will be with you at your every sword stroke. All I ask is for you to do your best and please for the gods' sakes do not upset Hecate or her children for she has helped you immensely. You should be glad Hemera has no children as your sister would create even more trouble in my household if you were able to upset her or her offspring."

I nodded an affirmative and then the great goddess Nyx left in a cloud of shadows, almost like a magician, leaving me to face the inquisitive demigods alone. At least a score of eyes bored holes in my flesh as they stared at me before Lord Dionysus spoke in his signature bored tone.

"Chiron you take over, I think this council is dismissed."

With no more words he exited the room to go and do whatever a bored god stuck on Earth does in his spare time. The demi-gods however remained in their chairs and I realised that I was blocking their exit and moved two meters to my left to allow them to pass through the doorway. Slowly and cautiously as if I were a lion that was barely restrained they walked past me until there were only four left in the room: me, Chiron and the two demigods I noticed earlier. Absolutely brilliant, I thought, now I have demigods wanting to interrogate me about my dramatic mother.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Or just plain ugly? Please review as it helps if I get constructive criticism.**

**Merry x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Hello again! I'm sorry about the wait but I am revising from some pretty big exams at the moment and so have to write in the evenings. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Electra P.O.V.**

Keeping my eyes darting around the room I avoided the inquisitive gaze of the two demigods in front of me. There were too few shadows in the room... if only there were a few more then I could-. My thoughts were interrupted by the black haired boy starting to talk, hesitating whilst shooting nervous glances towards me.

"If… you don't mind… me asking Chiron, why... would the Lady Nyx bring her daughter here herself? And… why should Lady Hecate adopt her into her own cabin?" Was this boy serious? I was standing right in front of him! Obviously noticing my shocked face the girl elbowed the boy in the ribs saying,

"Gods, Percy learn some manners." I made eye contact with her for the first time and inclined my head slightly, demonstrating my thanks. Then I looked at Percy quizzically, my head tilting slightly as I tried to figure out his confused, apologetic and perhaps slightly fearful face. His eyes darted between me, the girl and Chiron, finally settling on the floor in shame.

"Sorry."

"Well… how about Electra tells us herself. I'm sure she has her own voice." Chiron spoke gently, constantly looking in my direction making me squirm in discomfort. His gaze continued to rest on me and the two others kept looking at me expectantly. I realised that they wanted me to talk.

"I… My…" My mouth formed shapes but no words would come out. I felt ashamed of myself. By now my mother would have yelled "For goodness sake, speak girl!" Instead Chiron felt my discomfort and said:

"Start with the basics. How old are you, who are your parents and where did you live before this?"

"Well… I'm fifteen and a daughter of Nyx. I never knew my father; mother always told me that he died before I was born. I lived in my mother's city for my whole life where I was taught by her and a few others how to fight and defend myself. I was only allowed to see a select number of people who lived in the city as my mother did not want any harm to come to me. If I went outside of the compound walls I had to be hooded and cloaked and accompanied by one of her close advisors." I was surprised I had revealed that much and mentally kicked myself as I knew mother would be displeased with the information I had let roll off my tongue. Chiron motioned for me to carry on with my tale. "I don't know what else to say. I am well trained in skills with a blade but I lack some education in the bow. I was never as good at it."

Percy chuckled lightly from his place beside the girl and I must have looked confused as he explained: "I was never very good with a bow either." I turned back to Chiron trying to demonstrate that my narrative was over and that I would reveal no more.

"You are a demigod are you not?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"Then how were you brought up by your immortal parent? The gods are meant to give up their children to their mortal kin," objected the blonde who insisted on staying in the room. Why couldn't they just leave?

"I do believe," began the centaur, "that the Primordial Gods have somewhat more freedom regarding children, even though they do not often mix with the mortals on Earth. If so that would certainly explain why Electra was raised by her mother."

"That was the explanation my mother gave, sir, and it is one I have not questioned." By now I really wanted to find a shadow to curl up in. I wish people hear would just cut to the chase.

"My we have become rude around here, you have not been introduced to these demigods. Electra, meet Percy Jackson," he pointed at the boy with the black hair, whose name I already knew, "and this is Annabeth Chase." So that was the blonde's name. He then turned back to me. "What is your full name, child?"

"My name is Electra Faye Callahan."

"Right, well… I don't think the orientation is necessary, so I'm sure Annabeth will be happy to show you around camp." He turned towards the newly named girl and she nodded in conformation that, no, I would not be any trouble at all to drag around for a while.

Annabeth briskly walked out of the Rec Room and exited the building almost faster than I could keep up with her but she paused on the porch at the front and turned around.

"Where do you want to go first? The stables, armoury and arena are the closest interesting things around here."

I had the feeling that showing new demigods around camp was not her favourite past time but she was not rude so I decided that I could be civil as well.

"The stables sound good. Can you tell me more about this place?" I said in reply and so as we walked across the strawberry fields Annabeth told me about the comings and goings of the camp over the last few years. As we neared the stables Annabeth was just finishing her account of the Second Titan War and the adventures of the great Percy Jackson, who, she said, I had already had the privilege of meeting.

"He seemed very charming to me, if a little lacking in the manners department. I can already tell that he would be a good friend to have around in a crisis. Loyal, brave and extremely likable." In the end I was just thinking out loud and was so intent on trying to form a reliable picture of Percy as a person that I didn't realise that Annabeth had stopped in her tracks until I was in front of her by at least five metres. Suddenly realising that she was no longer beside me I swivelled round to find Annabeth standing with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open as she was brought back into reality. "Annabeth, have I offended you in any way? You just stopped in your tracks and I was worried that I said something that upset you."

"Well… it's just that Percy is my boyfriend and I get kind of annoyed when other women see him as, say, a desirable male of the species. I'm sorry, I guess I just have a jealous nature." She frowned as if contemplating the very nature of her personality. I strode up to her and placed one pale hand on her shoulder.

"It is me who should be apologising for making you uncomfortable Annabeth, especially when you have been so welcoming to me. I truly did not mean to upset you in any way." Internally I winced as I knew I was stretching the truth a little. Annabeth had been very kind to me but as I saw before, showing newbies around the camp was not her favourite past time. I hoped that Mother would be happy with my 'improved' civility.

Annabeth sighed and continued walking saying, "I said I would show you around, and show you around I will." And so we entered the stable yard smiling as the blonde haired girl continued telling me more about the camp.

The pegasi were amazing; such majestic and strong creatures yet so gentle and careful. I think I fell in love immediately. One of the sons of Demeter showed me around while Annabeth stayed close to one particularly large and black-pelted Pegasus, that the boy told me was called Blackjack and was fond of Percy Jackson. It seemed like he was top dog around here, he had been on many quests and even had his own steed as every good hero should. He really was a save-the-world kind of guy.

It was just as we were coming to the last few boxes in the stable block that a flash of dark grey caught my eye. I moved closer just as the Demeter camper warned me:

"I wouldn't try to befriend him if I were you; he's quite that drama queen." However I was captivated by him and couldn't keep myself from stretching my hand out to try and stroke the velvety muzzle that was the nose of a very small dappled grey pegasus that was darting around in its box.

Slowly, so slowly I crept towards him, eyes averted, until my palm was warm with the heat radiating off the pelt of the creature. As fast as I dared I dragged my eyes round to face him square on and to my surprise and amusement the pegasus blinked at me as if to say, "Okay, now you've stroked my nose can you please get your hand of my nose so that I can return to kicking down these walls." And so I withdrew the offending limb from is pelt and turned back to the Demeter boy who was now looking at me as if I was some alien.

"What?" I asked incredulously. I was really sick of all these campers looking at me with the expression of a dead fish.

"I-I-it's just that h-he's not let anyone near him ever since he arrived. He's got some spirit." Fish-mouth replied.

"What's his name?"

"Shadow Walker, why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Then motioning to Annabeth to continue with the tour we left Fish-mouth and walked down the hill towards the armoury and arena.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Or just plain ugly? Review and the virtual cookies will make an appearance.**

**Merry x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**I'm back! Sorry about the wait (again!) but like I said last time I am revising for some massive exams and so i am resigned to writing when I have the time. Also massive shout out to my friend Lublin (That is a nickname and she'll know who I'm talking to) for reading through my chapter when I post them so that I can correct any mistakes or plot holes. I'm not sure if I need to get a Beta but if anyone knows a good one can you PM me. Thanks. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Electra P.O.V.**

If the size of the stables could be considered large then the armoury was immense. As soon as we walked into the plain building we were greeted with racks upon racks of swords, spears and shields. There were so many lethal instruments here that it was a wonder that not more people were killed at camp. I looked around, taking in the sights and trying not look like a Fish-mouth. This armoury was even better stocked than Mother's!

Catching the eye of the son of Hephaestus that was looking after the armoury at that time to check if it was okay to look around a bit, I wandered around the racks of swords, spears and shields.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"What metal is this? I've never seen it before." Before Annabeth could reply to my question, to which her eyes were bulging with disbelief, the Hephaestus-spawn approached me.

"That's celestial bronze; it's more common than Imperial Gold but just as good for weapons. My name's Leo Valdez by the way." I sized the kid up before me. He looked like a little Latino elf with hair that was almost as black as mine and laughing, bright brown eyes, if brown could be bright. "Did you need a weapon Miss …?"

"Electra, Electra Callahan. I don't need any weapons thanks."

"But you have no armour or shield. And where is your sword? The Hephaestus cabin can easily forge you one if none in here fit your requirements. We don't mind." The little Spanish munchkin was starting to irritate me. It seemed as if he just wanted to continue the conversation rather than just allowing Annabeth to keep showing me around. During this whole exchange she was becoming more and more agitated as if we had some vitally important schedule to keep to. Sensing my sudden hostility she tried to become peacemaker:

"Leo, just let it go. Please?"

Chuckling internally I turned back to Leo and in the coldest voice I could muster I sneered,

"The shadows are my armour and I don't fight with a sword. My dagger is always at my side and my bow is forever on my back." I patted my hip to emphasise my point but the son of the forge still didn't get my point. He obviously didn't know not to mess with a daughter of the night.

"But I don't see…" He trailed off in the middle of his sentence as then, as if hearing their mistress' call, a black-wood bow and a quiver formed from shadows on my back. One short dagger appeared in my hand and another on my left hip attached to my leather belt. Both were forged of black metal and had been given to me by my mother on my fourteenth birthday. I had named them Ischuros and Echthros, Ancient Greek for strong and hostile, and from experience I knew that they looked terrifying as the blades flashed wildly in the heat of battle.

Turning away from the continued annoyance I spoke kindly to Annabeth. The blonde girl was still there and looking just as agitated as before, if not more so.

"Is it possible to dump this stuff in the cabin? I don't really want to lug it around all the time."

"Uh, yeah, sure. We can visit the cabin now if you like." And with that the daughter of Athena briskly walked out of the armoury and back into the bright sunlight outside.

Blinking so that my eyes adjusted once more to the light, I saw that Annabeth had already set off so I had to jog a little to catch up.

"You know, it wasn't very fair of you to freak out Leo like that. He's a nice kid; he just shows his niceness in a weird way." I did feel a little guilty at frightening him but that's me when I'm annoyed. Mother always said I should think before I act but I never do. I am still just as hot headed as I was when I started training.

"I know it's just that whenever I get slightly annoyed all logic vanishes. Mother hated it."

We were walking for all of about five minutes before we had rounded the arena and reached the omega of cabins where the campers stayed. Each one was unique, each a different colour. Making up part of one of the legs of the omega was the stone cabin that belonged to the sons and daughters of Hecate. As we approached it, it became increasingly more fascinating as I began to see the lines of ancient Greek that trace the sides of the cabin.

Annabeth suddenly halted directly in front of the porch saying.

"This is as far as I go." She explained. In answer to my questioning look she replied: "I once had a pretty scarring episode with two sons of Hecate and some loo roll, sufficed to say I don't really want to repeat that. If you want to find me afterwards, come the Athena cabin and ask for me. It is fairly recognisable as it's the one covered in owls." And with those parting words she turned and advanced towards a white cabin in the main circle.

Cautiously making my way up the stone steps that lead to the front door of the cabin I was startled when the door flew open to reveal a chocolate haired girl with striking violet eyes. She raked her eyes up and down the length of my body before stepping over the threshold and extending her arm in the traditional manner of greeting.

"Hello, I'm Lou Ellen. You must be the new girl." She had a pleasant voice with an air of command which was subtle but still present. She was almost the image of a powerful sorceress and I made a mental note to never cross her.

Grasping her forearm in a gesture of friendship I replied.

"Yes, I'm Electra Callahan, Daughter of Nyx. I believe your mother offered me a place in her cabin. I am extremely grateful to her for that." Silently I sent a prayer of thanks to the goddess of magic for accepting me.

"Indeed, my mother has been very generous. I am happy to have another camper but ever since Chiron told us of your arrival and adoption into cabin 20 some of my siblings have been less pleased with the arrangements. However I'm sure that they will warm to you in time, although it may take a few pranks to help them adjust." Apprehension welled up inside of me at her words as I remembered what Annabeth had said about the loo roll. Pushing it to the back of my mind I paced up the remainder of the steps and through the doorway into the expanse of cabin 20.

From the outside the cabin had looked mysterious and dark but inside is was as light and airy as a summer's day. All my misconceptions were blown away by the sheer beauty of the interior. Golden wallpaper lined the walls while the plain wooden floor boards where a rich mahogany. Bunk beds lined the walls on every side leaving a vast clearing in the centre where demigods were sprawled across the floor with books everywhere. The odd cauldron could be seen tucked away in the corner of the room but they seemed like they were just for show, as if the campers had felt like they need to include a little of the myth about witches into their cabin.

As soon as I had shuffled in behind Lou Ellen thirty curious and eager faces snapped up towards my shocked one. Suddenly loud guffaws echoed around the space.

"Look how confused she is! She must have expected to see some dark and dingy cave!" My expression seemed to have released my hidden emotions to the occupants of the cabin and soon the room was filled with peals of laughter. Even Lou Ellen looked like she was trying to hide a giggle.

"Don't mind Lilia," she managed to get out between coughs, "she's as witty as anyone but once you get to know her she is a firm friend. You are sharing a bunk with her in fact, between Lucas and Kyle's and Ellie and Lucia's"

Lou pointed out the offending bed and pushed me towards it saying "Go, meet your new adopted siblings." As I approached I read the names at the ends of the beds either side of mine. They were all written in Greek but seemed to be imbued with some kind of magic to warn off potential trespassers. It was Lucia Night that caught my eye. It appeared to be an extremely apt name but the bright green aura surrounding the characters betrayed to my limited knowledge of magic that this was one powerful demigod.

"I see you've found your way here, now could you kindly leave us, misfit." I spun on my heels to find the source of the profoundly rude statement that had just invaded my ears. My eyes met with a broad chest that was thinly covered with an orange t-shirt and drawing my eyes up they met with those of a giant of a boy. He must have been at least six foot already and the sneer on his face showed me that I was most certainly not welcome in his eyes.

"I do beg your pardon; I don't believe we've met. I'm Electra and I do hope I'm not in the wrong cabin for I was told that my delightful great-times something- niece Hecate had allowed me to stay in her cabin."

"Yeah and I'm a flying horse. My name's Jonathan, and if you're not careful little missy you will soon be on the wrong end of my talents."

"And I can assure you Jonathan, that if you don't move out of the way in fifteen seconds you will soon be on the wrong end of my knife." I moved my palm to the hilt of the dagger that was now resting on my hip as, for the second time that day, my hot head took over and I was released to my instincts.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope that it won't be as long a wait for the next one. My muse just needs to get into gear a bit and then I'm sure that the plot bunnies will start coming out of the warren. Please review (I can tell how many people are reading it and don't review! So far the total is 142. Shame on you.). I love comments and/or constructive ****criticism although please don't review with one word responses. On one of my old stories (now deleted) a Guest just wrote, and I quote, 'crap'. That pissed me off a heck of a lot. Good morning/evening/night/weekend/day/month (delete as applicable)**

**Merry x**


End file.
